Thinking of Rose
by Lizzle09
Summary: Jackie Tyler misses her daughter terribly and continues to worry about her. She meets a stranger in a local pub, who is this man and why is he talking to Jackie?


**Disclaimer**: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC along with the characters (except Gerry who is mine). No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N**: This is my one off chapter about Jackie Tyler, how she feels about Rose and how she misses her. My other story is still in the progress along with another story that I am writing :) I hope you enjoy the story.

Jackie Tyler was sitting in the local pub waiting for her new beau Gerry to come and meet her. He was due to meet her at 9pm so she'd got there at 8:45pm just in case. She had been dating for a few months and as time had gone by she had become close to him. The thing is Rose had left with the Doctor and Mickey had gone off by himself; she had been left so lonely.

She suddenly heard her phone ring.

"Hi mum."

"Hi Rose. How are you?"

"Im ok, wait what's that noise? Where are you?"

"Im in the pub."

"Why are you in the pub?"

"Ive got a date Rose"

Jackie heard a sudden realisation from Rose at the other end of the phone.

"You've got a date!"

Jackie heard a shuffle and the dropping of something on to the floor as the Doctor (she assumed) came over to Rose.

"Who's got a date?" The Doctor chipped in.

"Mums got a date."

"Who with?" The Doctor asked.

"Gerry, if its anything to do with you, which its not."

"Wait, who's Gerry?" Asked Rose.

"Works at the Butchers."

"The really lanky one."

"I suppose."

The Doctor took the phone off Rose, "What happened to Howard?"

"He ran off with Sue in the opposite block of flats."

"Ahh, sorry Jackie."

"Sorry mum."

The Doctor handed the phone back to Rose as he realised that they were landing, Rose laughed down the phone and she told the Doctor 'you so love these crash landings'.

"Right mum, ive gotta go, talk to you later though yeah."

"Yeah ok. Bye."

"Bye Jackie!" The Doctor shouted down the phone.

"Bye."

"Have fun mum, love you."

"You too, stay safe."

"Don't worry Jackie she'll be safe with me."

Rose clicked off the phone.

Jackie stared at the phone as her daughter said goodbye and had gone gallivanting off with the Doctor as per. She did honestly miss her daughter; she had been the only thing in her life for so long and now she didn't need her mum anymore. She had the Doctor, he made Rose so happy. Rose had often told Jackie about the amazing places she had been even bringing her things back sometimes.

In her purse she always carried a picture of Rose, Gerry had seen it and asked where Rose had gone, she had simply replied 'travelling'.

Jackie couldn't pretend that she liked the Doctor although he was a nice enough person he led Rose into dangerous situations, she never knew if he was going to bring her home safe and sound; her daughter was a grown woman now she had to live her own life.

She lay her phone down on the table and took a sip of her Vodka Lemon Lime. She checked her watch and it said 9.30pm; Gerry was half an hour late. She figured that he would be here soon; time was never his strong point.

"Excuse me."

A voiced snapped Jackie back into reality.

"Sorry, I was in my own world."

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead. My date's late anyway." The man sat down on the chair opposite Jackie.

"Thank you, im waiting for my daughter she always late, too busy talking on the phone."

"Typical of daughters, so is it just you and your daughter?"

"No I have a granddaughter but she's off travelling."

"Oh I know that feeling. My daughters travelling as well."

"Where's she gone?"

"Oh I don't know, she never bothers to tell me. I get a phone call every month or two."

"You're lucky. My granddaughter only ever rings on the off chance."

"Kids ey? I sometimes worry about her you know, I mean I never know where she is, what she's doing or if she's safe."

"Sweetheart, none of us do. My granddaughter is so balsy and so feisty and I couldn't have stopped her even I had wanted to."

"Don't you get scared she's not coming back?"

"Everyday. But I know that the person she's with will protect her at all costs. She trusts him, she searched for someone for so long and she finally found him. She was lost."

"The guy that my daughter's with, do you think I should trust him?"

"I think you should trust in your daughter that she knows what she's doing."

"I just want her to come home safe."

"Im sure she will."

"I don't know why im telling you all this."

"Just remember that if your daughter is happy then you should be too."

Jackie smiled at the old man sitting opposite her, he clearly cared a lot about his granddaughter and even though she had gone off travelling with this person he trusted in her and her judgement.

"It's just that my daughter was everything for so long and now im learning to live without her at home and when you don't know where she is its just hard."

"I know and I understand what you're feeling. My daughter has never thought much of my granddaughter but I know that she is meant for something amazing, she's so important my granddaughter is. Whatever she's doing it's made her into a better person."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love her anyway she is. But this person that she's with has made her better."

"I guess that at some point you have to let them live their own lives."

The old man nodded at her.

Jackie's phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said to the man opposite her, "It's my daughter."

"Hi mum, I said I'd call back."

"Yeah, im still waiting for Gerry anyway."

"Are you ok though?"

"Me?" Jackie took a deep breath. "Im fine, can I speak to the Doctor?"

'Doctor,' Rose shouted 'Mum wants to speak to you.'

"Jackie, voice of a nightingale. How lovely to speak to you."

"Don't be sarcastic with me Doctor."

"Sorry Jackie, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I trust you. I trust that you will look after my daughter and keep her safe from harm. I miss her Doctor and I know that we haven't always got on but recently ive learned that I have to accept what Rose does."

The Doctor looked towards Rose and she mouthed 'what is she saying?', the Doctor didn't answer.

"Will you promise that you'll always keep her safe?"

"Of course Jackie. You know me."

Rose smiled at the Doctor and left to make a cup of tea whilst he was on the phone; God he didn't half talk a lot sometimes.

"Doctor, I trust in my daughter, she trusts in you. And I trust you, hurt her and I swear to God you'll regret it."

"Id never hurt her Jackie. I promise."

"I just needed to tell you that Doctor. And I promise you, I'll protect you both until the end of my life. If you ever need to will you bring her back to me?"

"If I needed to of course I would. I care so much about your daughter Jackie and I will always protect her."

Jackie smiled to herself and hung up the phone after telling the Doctor to say goodbye to Rose and to tell her that she loved her.

"Sorry about that." Jackie said to the old man opposite her only to see that he was no longer there.

"Excuse me." Jackie asked the bar tender. "Did you see an older gentleman who was sitting with me leave?"

"No love sorry but I don't remember seeing anyone there."

"I was talking to him."

"There was no one there love sorry."

"It must just be me. Thanks."

Jackie wondered if she had imagined the old man or not. She wondered why she had imagined him sitting in front of her but then she realised that he had actually helped her. She had learned that Rose had her own life to leave and that maybe she didn't really need her as much anymore. She always knew one thing about her daughter though, after everything, all the boyfriends and all of the broken hearts Rose had suffered she had always come running back to her mum. She had often sat with Jackie and just cried herself to sleep, Jackie would stroke her hair and tell her that everything will be ok.

She and Rose hadn't always seen eye to eye but when they did they were the best of friends. Jackie used to sit and do Rose's hair into French plaits and paint her nails, those times were so much easier. Then she had hit the teenage years and would stay out late with no phone call, she often came in drunk at 2am, Jackie would moan at her and Rose would tell her to talk to her in the morning. Then she started dating Mickey and he had spent time with them. He would be at Jackie's all the time and would spend Christmas with them; he had become part of the family.

She would give anything now to have those days with Rose where she always knew where her daughter was.

"Jackie sorry im late." Gerry said giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting down with a pint in his hand.

"Its okay, don't worry about it."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really, I was chatting to this old man, and I spoke to Rose."

"Oh right ok then. Is she ok?"

"My daughter. Oh she's fine, she's travelling and she's happy and you know what so am I."

Jackie smiled at Gerry and they clinked their glasses together.

For the first time in a long time she actually wasn't lying; she was happy. Happy that her daughter was safe, happy that she had someone and happy that that wise old man had shown her how she should trust her daughter.

*****

"What did mum say?" Rose said handing the Doctor a cup of tea.

"Nothing much really. She wanted us to come round at some point so I said that you'd call her and let her know."

"Oh ok then. Do you think she's ok?"

"If she's anything like you at all im sure she's fine. After all you are the double of her." The Doctor said smiling at Rose and taking a sip of his tea; he'd never had a conversation with Jackie like that. God knows what had brought it on but if Jackie now trusted him surely it would be worth it.

"Right, Rose Tyler. How about the 1980s?"

"Sounds good. Are you actually gonna get the right century this time?"

"That was one time; and we did have a good time."

"Yeah except from getting banished from Great Britain by Queen Victoria and I don't know, oh yeah getting chased by a werewolf. Not to mention the time you brought me back 12months after I met you and mum thought I was dead."

"Pure accident."

Rose and the Doctor continued to argue whilst Jackie Tyler sat in the pub feeling alot happier now.

Still missing Rose terribly but knowing that at some point she would be back home.

*****

_So there you go. I hope you enjoyed it._

_R+R _

_Lizzle_

_x  
_


End file.
